The Silence
by SilentxTearsxShatteredxSoul
Summary: A story of a knight and his horse.They go through many battles, but always come out the way they went in,together.There are a large and many differences between a man and his horse,but there is one thing that is the same,a beating heart.


The snowflakes slowly and gracefully danced on the light winds. A lone knight on his black stallion walked an isolated path down a shimmering white road. The knight was hunched over his stallion's neck, eyes half open drowsily. The stallion staggered along the path, trying to keep his footing. The battle had been long, trying, and fierce; only the two got out alive. But, in every war they had been, in every fight they got into, they had come out together. The dead trees leaned down, as if crying in sorrow of their loneliness. The sun was hidden in the never-ending gray tapestry that claimed the sky. The stallion stumbled, breathing heavily as he regained his balance. The knight felt his mount's weariness to go on and pulled back on the reins.

"Woah, Gladiator. Stop boy."

The stallion stopped willingly, seeming to take the few moments of stillness in great appreciation. The knight patted his stallion's neck thoughtfully, smiling softly.

"Good boy, Gladiator. Good boy."

Gladiator snorted harshly, clouds of steam rising from his flared nose, tossing his large yet beautiful head about.

"Thank you, Master, for letting me rest."

The knight smiled wider, sliding down from the saddle, loosening the girth and started checking his stallion's wounds. The bleeding had ceased; the wounds had scabbed and partly frozen over. Gladiator's muscles twitched as the knight lightly placed his hands on him. The knight sighed.

"You remember the way home, Master?"

The knight nodded.

"Of course. Why would you ask such a thing?"

The stallion snorted softly.

"Because I see an unknown glimmer in your eyes, Master."

The knight sighed, lightly patting Gladiator's powerful neck.

"You needn't worry, dear friend. It's nothing."

The stallion nodded, but in the back of his mind he doubted. The knight grabbed the reins, lifted them over Gladiator's head, and led Gladiator down the snowy road. The snow slowly danced about the two as they walked. The stallion's ears twitched and he stopped to listen. He nickered fearfully and tugged on the reins.

"Master, thundering hooves come this way from the south."

The knight quickly looked south and sure enough there was a pack of rebels charging toward them. The knight abruptly mounted his stallion and grabbed the handle of his sword, anger rising in him. He then paused, looking down at his stallion and patted his neck.

"Can you handle another battle, Gladiator?"

The stallion smirked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

The knight laughed lightly and then Gladiator turned around, fury blazing in his black eyes. He growled deep within his throat and struck out his front hooves, calling his challenge. The rebel horses neighed, returning the challenge. Gladiator snorted fiercely, rearing and leapt in the air, charging the rebels' head on, the knight holding his sword high in the air. They fought for what seemed hours, but it was only minutes. Only one rebel remained. He fought his stallion, blood mixing in with the froth that gathered at the corners of the stallion's mouth. The stallion's eyes rolled white, fear gleaming. The rebel forced the stallion forward, but the stallion reared, tossing his rider. The stallion galloped away, tail flowing in the wind. The rebel stared in horror as Gladiator stepped closer, the knight holding his sword high. Then the knight paused and sighed, sheathing his sword and turning Gladiator, softly tapping his sides for a canter. A few strides later, Gladiator stopped.

"Master, why did you let him live?"

The knight smiled softly, patting his perplexed stallion's neck.

"I saw the way he treated his stallion. One day he'll get what's coming to him."

Gladiator snorted. The two began walking back down the snowy path. Both horse and rider tired and weary of war. But, both going down the path as one.

Months passed, and it was now spring. The snow had melted long ago, and the trees gave way for new blooms. However little it was, the green was coming back to the gloom. The gray had been broken through and the sun's rays had warmed up the earth. Everyone in the small villages waited anxiously for the knights' return. A fog had settles in the knight before, and continued through the morning. A little girl was doing her morning chores and she was walking back home, but stopped when she saw a shadow. The shadow drew nearer and her small heart pounded wildly against her chest, fear rising I her. The shadow soon took form of a stallion and his rider.The mist cleared about the shadow and the little girl shouted,

"The knights are back! The knights are back!"  
People came out of their homes and greeted the knight, looking around for the others. When they found no others, they looked at the knight in question. The knight looked down sadly, speaking softly.

"I'm sorry, but there are no others. Only my horse and I have come out alive."

A few women ran away crying, some doors slammed, but some stayed. They patted the knight's horse, praising both rider and horse at how brave they were and how God must've sent them home on the wings of angels. A celebration was thrown for the knight and his horse. Both of them enjoyed it, the relaxation, the food, but most of all, being together.

Few more months passed and it was summer. The land was dry, for the rain had not yet fallen. Gladiator laid on the ground, panting heavily as the heat sizzled on. It felt like the ground was steaming, the humidity beat down on Gladiator, sweat running down all over his body. His eyes were closed as he lay under the shade of a large and dry Weeping Willow. Though, the shade didn't so much. It was evening, and even in the dark, the heat still got to him. A storm had begun in the south, but there was no thunder or rain. Only dark clouds and lightning. A lightning bolt struck a tree, but nothing was heard. Gladiator's ears flicked back and his eyes opened. Smoke filled his nose and crackling filled his ears. He quickly got up and looked behind him. A tree had been struck, and was now burning. Gladiator neighed, waking up several people. They ran out of their homes to see what the trouble was about and when their eyes gazed at the fire, they spun on the heel and ran. The knight quickly grabbed his sword, hearing frantic cries coming from the streets and ran out of his home in his white gown. When he saw the fire, he stood in shock. People pushed him, screaming to run. He turned around and when he was just about to run, Gladiator's frenetic neigh echoed in his ears. His eyes widen.

"Gladiator . . . "

He turned around, threw his sword to the ground and ran. People stared at him as if he were crazy. Gladiator backed up as the fire lashed out at him. His rear touched the fence and he looked back at the fence, then back at the fire that crept towards him, as if taunting him. The fire lashed out angrily, slapping Gladiator in the face. Gladiator neighed, rearing and bolting down the fence line. The knight ran and saw Gladiator galloping down the fence, the fire chasing after him.

"Gladiator!"

But Gladiator couldn't hear him. The roaring of the fire drowned him out, and filled Gladiator's ears as he galloped down the long pasture. Other horses galloped beside him, their tails carried high in the winds and their eyes rolling white. The knight quickly ran to the pasture, people screaming at him not to, but he didn't listen. His horse was in danger, and he was going to do anything he could to get him out of it. Gladiator and the others jumped the fence and galloped into the forest only to stop and rear. It wasn't such a good idea because the fire was off in the distance. They turned around and stopped. The fire from the pasture was now blazing towards them at a frightening pace. Gladiator saw a shadow and knew at once it was his master. The knight jumped over the fence and ran to his stallion, cradling his face in his hands. Gladiator's muscles twitched violently from fear and the knight leapt upon his stallion's bare back and grabbed his mane in his hands. The fire behind them had grown closer and Gladiator heard the crackling and reared in fright, the other horses running off to the east, their eyes wide with panic. Gladiator neighed, leaping into the air, tail flowing and mane whisking in the winds and then galloped hastily out of the burning forest. The horses had already galloped out of danger and were now with their fear filled owners in a safe distance. The fire crept above them, burning some weak, but large tree branches. The knight looked above him and urged Gladiator faster. Gladiator looked up as well and saw why. A tree branch had broken off above them, and was now falling. It landed in front of them before they could gallop under it and Gladiator reared, lashing his legs in horror, backing up on his hind legs. The knight pulled his mane to the side, making Gladiator turn, and rested his other hand upon his panicked stallion's neck. He whispered into Gladiator's ear, calming him down as best he could as the fire crept closer. Gladiator looked around and grunted, pinning his ears back and mouth slightly open. The fire was on all sides of them. They were trapped. But the knight knew better. He urged Gladiator to turn to face the tree branch and back up. Gladiator stopped and felt the fire lightly lick his skin. It was enough to make him jump forward and gallop to the branch. Gladiator finally understood what his master was trying to get him to do and he eyed the flaming tree branch angrily, clenching his teeth hard. He lifted his front hooves off the ground, flicking his tail, and throwing his head up. He neighed loudly, raising his tail highly and the knight let go of his mane so he could have his head. Gladiator launched himself into the air and sailed over the blazing branch and landed on the other side and continued galloping. The smoke had filled the sky and raindrops started falling. Gladiator and his knight found shelter under some other wide trees and settles down for the storm. The knight laid on Gladiator, resting his head on the powerful stallion's neck, stroking his face from time to time. Gladiator snorted softly, his sides heaving heavily. Both their bodies were hot and steaming as the rain trickled down. People about them clapped loudly, cheering the knight for his bravery. The knight smiled, shaking his hand at their misunderstanding. There is a bond between the two. A silent bond that mere mortal pr immortal can put into words. This bond is indeed magic. A magic deep within the beating hearts of man and horse. And as they ride together, their hearts beat as one. The stallion's fleet hooves would carry man away, the man would guide the stallion as to where to go. There is a great mystery of this silent bond, none of which we humans have yet to fully understand. There are no words for a bond such as this, for words would only short-stride it. Silence is the only thing. Because, in that silence, a man and his horse become one. Yes, there is the thundering of hooves, the steady pants, and often neighs of glee, but it's so much more then that. There comes a time when a human can't even begin to comprehend the magic and beauty of this bond, for they have no understanding of it what so ever, and that fragile trust the horse has given his master is shattered. But, when they do understand; such a marvelous strength and unity is formed between the two. The bond is so powerful, so majestic, so beautiful, that you had to experience for yourself. There's a loyalty, passion, love, and beauty of this silent bond. And those few who can even begin to understand it; they are the ones truly blessed. In that bond, there lies a silence. And in that silence lies one of the most powerful things known to man; love.


End file.
